


Vacation

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Rick takes Jerry on a weekend trip. Established relationship.





	Vacation

Jerry smiled admiringly at Rick as he sipped his peach sangria. “Thanks for taking me to Olive Garden,” he said. “You probably think this kind of thing is uncool…”

Rick rolled his eyes and said, “Just because I’m cooler than you, that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate eating copious amounts of butter-soaked carbs and sugary cocktails.” He shoved half a breadstick in his mouth.

Jerry smiled, glad that Rick wasn’t making fun of him. 

“That said,” Rick continued. “This is just the start. After we’ve had our fill of this PG shit, I want to go on a full-on bender for the weekend.”

Jerry’s face lit up. “Like, to Las Vegas?” 

Rick rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, Jerry, with an entire universe of possibilities, I just want to take you to Las Vegas. Because blackjack and watching a fountain are the height of debauchery.” 

Jerry crossed his arms and said, “I know you’re just going to take me to some planet that’s basically Space Las Vegas, Rick.” 

“It’s way better than Las Vegas,” Rick told him. “And I’m not going to take you if you keep acting like such a little bitch.”

“Is there a fountain?” Jerry asked.

Rick rolled his eyes and sighed. “There’s a lot of insane shit that’s way better than a fountain but, yes, there’s also a fountain. Jesus. I don’t know why I’m with you.”

Jerry wiggled his eyebrows. “I could take you to the men’s room and remind you.”

“Goddamnit,” Rick said, feeling deep shame. He finished off his monitor. “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

He grabbed Jerry’s hand and took him into the Olive Garden bathroom. 

Once they were inside the bathroom, he grabbed Jerry’s ass hard. “Get on your knees, babe.” 

Jerry got down on his knees and took Rick’s cock out. He started enthusiastically sucking on it.

“God,” Rick said happily, resting his hand on the back of Jerry’s head. “You’re so good at that.” 

“Mmm,” Jerry said happily. 

Rick pulled on his hair. “Fuck, Jerry, do that harder.”

Jerry started bobbing his head and sucking on Rick’s dick as hard as he could.

“Oh, fuck!” Rick shouted. “Shit yeah.” 

Jerry kept sucking on Rick’s dick hard and flicking his tongue over it. 

Rick moaned as he came. He smiled down at Jerry and petted his hair. “You’re so good at that, baby.”

Jerry beamed at him as he swallowed. He stood up and asked, “Could you maybe get me off now?” He looked at Rick with big, hopeful eyes.

“Not this time, babe,” Rick said, squeezing Jerry’s ass.

Jerry whimpered. “Oh, come on, man,” he said, even though deep down he loved how often Rick denied him pleasure. 

“Let’s go,” Rick said. “I bet our lasagna’s at the table by now.”

 

Rick watched Jerry as he stuffed his face. As much as he hated it, he couldn’t deny his growing affection. 

“What are you looking at?” Jerry asked, smirking as he wiped his face. He’d clearly noticed the way Rick was looking at him and was getting cocky. 

Rick rolled his eyes and said, “I was just thinking that you’re very cute when you’re not talking.” 

Jerry glared at him and said, “I’m picking up on how backhanded that compliment was.”

“Good, because I wasn’t trying to be fucking subtle,” Rick said. He finished off his second mojito and then said, “Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

“This is amazing,” Jerry said happily. He was stretched out on the hotel double bed, which was gently massaging his entire body. He opened his eyes and frowned. “Hey, this thing isn’t alive?”

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Rick said. “Hey, put this on.” He tossed Jerry some black lingerie.

Jerry wrinkled up his nose. “Are you serious?”

“Look, I don’t want to be disillusioning. I know I’m brilliant and amazing in a lot of ways. But, sometimes I’m as cliche as the next horny guy. Just put it on for me,” he said.

Jerry looked at him suspiciously. “Is this actually for sexy reasons or are you just trying to humiliate me?”

“They’re not mutually exclusive, Jerry,” he said. “In fact, on a practical level they’re identical.” He unzipped Jerry’s pants and reached his hand into them. He started stroking his dick. “Come on, baby.” 

Jerry grinned. “You’re gonna get me off?”

“Mmhmm,” Rick said as he kept stroking him. “But, it’s gonna get your pants all dirty so you’ll have to change into something else.”

Jerry groaned softly. “Alright. I guess I can do that for you.”

Rick smiled affectionately at Jerry, feeling charmed by the fact that he was so easily motivated by handjobs. He kissed up and down Jerry’s neck as he jerked him off.

Jerry moaned softly. After a few minutes, he came. 

Rick kissed his neck one more time and then said, “Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up, then change into this. Oh and don’t sit on the red toilet. It’s not actually a toilet.” 

Jerry went into the bathroom. He undressed and wiped the come off his dick, then put the lingerie on. He looked at himself in the mirror critically. He actually thought he looked kind of good, but he was still a little worried that he just looked stupid and there was no way that Rick was actually into this. 

He cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Hell yes!” Rick said happily when he saw him. “Get your ass over here.”

Jerry smiled shyly as he walked over to him. Rick pulled him close and slapped his ass a couple of times. 

Jerry giggled happily.

Rick kissed him roughly. He felt up one of Jerry’s nipples through the black lace. 

“Ready to throw me on the bed— or whatever that thing is— and have your way with me?” Jerry asked eagerly.

“Mmm, later,” Rick said as he slid his hands into the back of Jerry’s underwear to feel up his bare ass. “Right now let’s go do some gambling.”

Jerry furrowed his eyebrows. “You made me change just so you could look at me like this for thirty seconds?”

Rick rolled his eyes. “No, Jerry, obviously I made you change so that you could wear that sexy little number while you’re watching me gamble.” 

Jerry frowned. “Rick, dressing up for you in private is one thing. But, I’m not going to let you parade me around in lingerie. It’s degrading.”

“Jerry,” Rick said. “Remember how I destroyed your marriage and made it so that you only see your kids every other weekend?”

“Well… it wasn’t entirely your fault…” Jerry murmured, confused by the sudden subject change.

“Truer words were never spoken, babe,” Rick told him. “But, now isn’t the time to concede that. My point is that I gleefully fucked your whole life up for a couple years there and now you suck my dick. So, big picture, how much more degrading could this situation get? Seems like letting me parade you around in lingerie is like a drop of water in the ocean, you know?”

Jerry whimpered. “Rick,” he said helplessly. 

Rick sighed. “Oh, come on, babe. Don’t get sad. I think you’ll enjoy me showing you off to my poker buddies. They’ll go nuts.”

“Are you kidding?” Rick asked. “Cute little human man in the prime of his life, sort of. That ass, that bulge, those nips. They’ll fucking love it.”

Jerry blushed, feeling pretty aroused by the idea of being shown off in front of a bunch of dudes. “Well, they won’t see my nips,” he murmured.

“They might if they play their cards right, you little slut,” Rick said, grinning and nudging Jerry.

Jerry laughed and blushed harder. 

“I literally mean that if I lose you’re going to have to take your clothes off for them. That’s how we play. Was that clear?” Rick asked. “Anyway, let’s go.” 

“Alright. Yeah. Let’s do it,” Jerry said. 

 

Rick led Jerry into a flashy casino. 

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Jerry said, looking around. 

Rick rolled his eyes and said, “You would like the front end of the casino.” 

Jerry noticed a family of tourists staring at him. “Could I maybe wear your lab coat or something…”

“It’s pretty brisk in here,” Rick said. “Besides, we’ll get to the backroom soon. Just keep walking.” Rick approached an alien woman and handed her a wad of currency. 

She led them to a gross backroom full of some type of smoke that Jerry didn’t recognize. 

“This is where you want to spend your time?” Jerry asked Rick softly. “There’s a giant, beautiful casino out there.” 

“Babe. I love you but please at least try not to be the lamest person alive,” Rick said.

Jerry stopped in his tracks. “What did you just say?”

Rick furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely not sure what he’d said to get that reaction. When it finally occurred to him, he said, “Jesus, Jerry, it’s a figure of speech. When someone says ‘I love you but’ it just means they want you to cut the shit. Maybe if you understood that your marriage wouldn’t have fallen apart.” 

Jerry was about to respond, but Rick clearly wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Hey, guys,” he said, addressing a table full of a variety of rough-looking aliens. “What’s up? This is my main squeeze, Jerry.” He sat down and pulled Jerry into his lap. 

One of the aliens spoke in a language that Jerry couldn’t comprehend. 

“He thinks you’re super fuckable,” Rick said, kissing the back of his neck.

Jerry grinned. This situation was definitely weird but he was surprisingly into it.

Rick responded to the alien in his own language and then they both laughed. 

“What’s he saying? Is he… is he being specific about what he wants to do to me?” Jerry asked, feeling equally thrilled and terrified by that possibility.

“No, I told him that you used to be son-in-law and look at how that worked out for you,” Rick told him.

Jerry glared. 

Rick started playing cards. Jerry sat on his lap and watched. Rick idly petted Jerry’s hair with one hand while he played.

After a few hands, Jerry said, “Alright, babe, I just lost. Take your dick out.”

“My dick?” Jerry asked. “Right away? Shouldn’t I be able to just take my top off first?”

“Yes, because all societies are exactly the same,” Rick said, rolling his eyes. “That guy over there has 10 eyes. But, of course a dick is more tantalizing to him than nipples.” 

Jerry glared and said, “If you’re going to objectify me, could you at least not be condescending about it?”

“Obviously not,” Rick said, petting his hair. “But, if you’re not having fun we can go back to the hotel room.”

Jerry looked at all the aliens leering at him eagerly. After a second, he reached into his underwear and pulled his dick out. The aliens all started making noises as they looked at him.

“Do they like it?” Jerry asked eagerly.

“Of course they do, babe,” Rick said, kissing the back of his neck. “You’re the life of the motherfucking party.”

 

Jerry was pleasantly buzzed as he and Rick stumbled back into their hotel room. “Tonight was so fun,” he said. He kissed Rick hard.

Rick grabbed his ass hard. “Mmhmm. This bender is off to a good start.”

“We played strip poker with a bunch of aliens and that’s just the start?” Jerry asked with a grin. “This is even cooler than The Hangover!” 

Rick tapped his nose and asked, “Babe, what’d I say about trying not to be the lamest person alive?”

Jerry grinned drunkenly. “You mean when you said the l word? And I’m not talking about lesbian.”

“Jesus Christ, Jerry, stop focusing on the wrong part,” Rick said. “I’m just telling you to not be lame.” 

“Or what?” Jerry asked. “You won’t fuck me?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Rick murmured. “If you keep saying wannabe frat boy shit, there is no fucking way I’m putting my dick anywhere near you. It’s called self-respect. You wouldn’t know about it.”

“Mmhmm,” Jerry said with a little smile.

“What is that?” Rick asked. “What is that look?”

“You’re saying that you’ll be able to withhold your dick?” Jerry asked, rubbing Rick’s crotch.

Rick narrowed his eyes. “Yes, Jerry. It will be very easy to hold out, especially if you keep being smug. It’s not something you can pull off.”

“Well, that’s too bad. It’d be such a waste if I put on this pretty little outfit and it didn’t even get your come all over it,” Jerry told him as he kept rubbing his crotch.

“Jesus Christ,” Rick said as he started getting hard. “Fine. I’ll put my dick in you.”

“Tell me that I’m cool,” Jerry said. “Tell me that I’m not lame at all and then you can fuck me.”

“Jerry, don’t pursue this fucking gambit,” Rick told him. “Do you have any idea how nutso the hookers are around here? You wouldn’t believe how many holes some of them have.”

“And yet you’re here with me,” Jerry pointed out.

Rick groaned with frustration. “What the fuck is happening right now?” He pulled Jerry close so that he could rub his boner against his ass. “I want to fuck your brains out, Jerry. Like I’ve been doing for weeks now. You love it.”

“Yeah, but I’ve also been enduring you calling me uncool for weeks now and every man has their breaking point,” Jerry said.

“Not you,” Rick said. “You don’t have a breaking point, you just take it. It’s why you’re so fucking hot.” 

Jerry whined softly. “I don’t want that to be why I’m hot!”

“And I don’t want to waste 20% of my time each day dealing with your feelings, but that’s how it goes sometime,” Rick said. 

Jerry pouted at him.

“But blah blah blah it’s all worth it for our relationship because you make me happy,” Rick murmured. “Now let’s hop on the bed!”

Jerry slowly smiled. “Well, alright.”

Rick kissed him aggressively as they moved to the bed. He rolled Jerry onto his stomach and pulled his underwear down, then slapped his ass hard a couple of times. 

He pulled a bottle of lubricant out of his lab coat, then tossed it aside. 

As Rick undressed, Jerry rolled over so he could watch him.

“It’s weird how hot your skinny old man body is,” Jerry said happily.

Rick glared at him and said, “Hey, I have feelings, Jerry.” 

“Mmm, sorry,” Jerry murmured as he lightly felt Rick’s stomach. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I like it.”

When Rick was naked, he lubed up his dick and then rolled Jerry over. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he said as he started pushing into him.

“You are,” Jerry said breathily. “You’re the coolest guy I know. I can’t believe you showed me off to a bunch of seedy guys in the back of a bar.”

“You were great, babe,” Rick told him. “Everyone wanted to fill up all your orifices.” He pushed deep into him. 

Jerry moaned and rocked his hips back against Rick.

Rick groaned and started jerking Jerry off as he fucked him.

Jerry looked back over his shoulder, surprised to be getting jerked off twice in one day.

“Mmm, you’re such a good boy,” Rick told him. He kissed the back of his neck as he started fucking him harder.

“That feels so good,” Jerry said breathily. 

Rick started jerking him off faster. “Come for me, babe,” he said. He bit Jerry’s ear.

Jerry moaned softly as he came.

“Good fucking boy,” Rick told him. He pulled back on Jerry’s hips hard to fuck him deeply. 

“Thank you!” Jerry said excitedly.

Rick pushed into him a couple more times, then pulled out and rolled Jerry over so that he could come all over his chest. He ran his hands across Jerry’s chest, spreading the come over the black lace. 

Jerry grinned up at him. “You’re the best, Rick.”

“I know, babe,” Rick said. He kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around Jerry, pulling him close.


End file.
